


And I'll be Your Sister If You'll Be My Brother

by sevenall



Series: Deadshot AU [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Deadshot AU, Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosebud, oh rosebud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll be Your Sister If You'll Be My Brother

It's after midnight when Gin walks into the hotel room they've called home for so many years now. She's already there, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Her head is bent and the sharply angled fringe hides her eyes.

"You went to her again," she says.

"I tol' ya, I went to a club an'..." But the lie won't come off his tongue so easily tonight. Nanao is one of two people he has never been able to fool.

"Of course you did. Afterwards." She is playing with something in her lap. "I can smell the cunt on you. Don't bother lying."

"Maa, Nanao.-chan Wha' can I tell ya? Ran, she's mah friend."

It's an old and tired argument. Nanao and Ran are like yin and yang or any other tired expression for polar opposites. He could never give either of them up. He goes to see Rangiku, against all reason, because he loves her. He comes back to Nanao because he loves her too.

"I don't want to hear her name. Not here. This is our place."

The fingers are moving faster now and Gin catches a glint of gold. He knows what it is even before Nanao holds out her hand for him to see. Rangiku's sapphire ring. The one she got from her father. She'd never have given it up while she was, and Gin has to swallow, alive.

"Oh, Nanao-chan," he whispers. "Wha' have ya done?"

"I'll show you," she says and on the last words, her voice slips from the soft purr into high-pitched yowl and craziness.

Gin's hand goes to his shoulder holster, but she's the quicker draw, always has been.

\-- 

Aizen finds her, hours later. She has dragged Gin onto the bed where he lies staring up at the ceiling. There's remarkably little blood, not enough to stain the sheets or carpet, although his jacket is heavy and stiff.

"My dear," he says, crouching down to by the bedside to look her in the eye. "Oh, my dear."

At first she doesn't move and he wonders if he's lost more than one lieutenant tonight, but then she speaks in her usual even tone.

"Uncle, why didn't he love us like we loved him? Why did he need her?"

Aizen shakes his head.

"Some people just can't love like we do, Nanao-chan. I'm sure he tried."

"I wasn't enough."

It's a statement and one that Aizen has to agree with.

"I wasn't either," he says, "Perhaps this was for the best, after all. Come with me. We'll leave this mess to Housecleaning."

She nods slowly, accepting his words for truth the way she has done ever since he took her off the street that night so many years ago.

"Just a moment," she says. Prying open Gin's stiffening hand, she places a ring in it, a gaudy little trinket, and forces his fingers closed around it.

FIN


End file.
